


Pamper

by RyanTyler2294



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTyler2294/pseuds/RyanTyler2294
Summary: Someone on the ship is in heat. Can they figure out who it is? And when they do will they be able to decide on a proper way to deal with it?





	Pamper

**Author's Note:**

> And yet another story from my tumblr, revised and edited of course.  
> Enjoy!

Lance was the one to smell it first. There was a sweet scent in the air. The sent of an omega in heat.

It came as a surprise. They hadn’t known there was an omega on the ship. But now, their interest was piqued and they were trying to figure out who it was.

Lance knew it wasn’t him. He was born an alpha and he knew Hunk was a beta.

“How much do you want to bet it’s Keith?” Lance asked Hunk.

“My money is on Pidge,” Hunk said as they tried to find the others.

“I hadn’t thought of that.” Lance mused. “She is small for her age, and omegas tend to be small. And Keith is also a little on the short side.”

“You sound like you want it to be him?”

“What, no.” Lance sputtered. “I’m just saying with how hard he tries to establish himself when we fight, it wouldn’t be odd if he wanted a way to be further up the food chain when his heat came.”

“He wouldn’t have to worry,” Hunk pointed out. “He and Shiro are pretty close. I doubt he would let anyone near him.”

“That’s true,” Lance nodded. Shiro did tend to favor Keith over the rest of them.

They bumped into Pidge who appeared to be fine.

“You’re not the omega?” Hunk asked.

“It’s not you guys either?” Pidge seemed just as confused. “I could have sworn it was gonna be Lance.”

“Hey!” Lance protested.

“Anyways I kind of doubt its anyone from Earth,” Pidge said. “The garrison doesn’t allow omegas. They don’t want to risk one getting stuck in space with an alpha if their suppressants fail.”

“So that means it has to be the princess or Coran?” Hunk mused.

“No,” Pidge went on. “Allura is also an alpha and Coran is a beta.”

“Still could be Keith,” Lance said. “He did get kicked out for disciplinary reasons. Maybe he forged his papers and the garrison found out.”

“That could…”

Before Hunk could finish his thought Allura was on the intercom telling them to suit up. There was an emergency they needed to attend to.

~.~.~.~.~

In the end, they managed to fend off the Galra ship. It took having to form Voltron, but the battle was short. They landed the lions back in the castle.

“I’m gonna hit the showers,” Keith stretched as he exited his lion.

“It’s not you?” Lance was surprised when he didn’t catch the sent on Keith.

“What’s not me?” Keith asked, clearly confused.

“The omega,” Hunk said. “There on the ship in heat.”

Keith’s eyes widened in realization. He sniffed the air and tensed, looking almost panicked was trying to keep it under control. He knew something.

“I’ve also been trying to figure out who it is,” Allura admitted. “They should have come to me sooner I have suppressants.”

“Ten thousand-year-old Altean suppressants.” Pidge pointed out. “You know who we haven’t considered, but who’s been on the ship the past few weeks?”

“Who?” Lance asked.

“Ulaz. I haven’t seen him all day.” Pidge said. “And he wasn’t on the bridge during the battle.”

“We should check on him if…” Allura started to say when Ulaz came around the corner. He seemed startled to see them as if he expected them to have left by now.

“Ulaz,” Allura smiled gently as if trying not to spook him. “How are you feeling?”

“I am fine,” Ulaz said. “I am looking for Shiro. Did he already depart for his room?”

“Oh,” Allura blushed realizing what the implications of his words must mean. If Ulaz was in heat he would be looking for someone to help relieve him, and if he was looking specifically for Shiro… It wasn’t too hard to connect the dots. “He’s…actually, I don’t think he’s exited his lion yet.”

It was then Lance noticed that the smell wasn’t coming from Ulaz. But it was still close like it was right behind them. He slowly turned towards the black lion. That meant that…

“Oh, my,” Lance gasped taking a step forwards. He would never have guessed Shiro. He was the exact opposite of what he was taught to expect in an omega. He wasn’t slim and small or docile. If anything it made the whole situation more intriguing. Out of instinct, he took a step towards to lion.

Keith growled at him, and he stopped.

“Wait are you guys?” Lance turned to Keith.

“No,” Keith said. “But that doesn’t change anything. You touch him, you lose a hand.”

“I’m going to check on him.” Ulaz strode past them, not caring for their squabble. Shiro had told him he wasn’t feeling good this morning, and he needed to make sure he was okay.

“Shiro’s an omega?” Even Pidge seemed perplexed. “How did he even make it to the program, much less become a top pilot?”

“Clearly he lied,” Keith said simply.

“And you knew,” Lance pointed out. “Don’t you think you should have told us?”

“It’s none of your business,” Keith snarled.

“We could have helped,” Lance said. “It’s not uncommon for a group of alphas and betas to assist an omega in need.”

“Shiro wouldn’t have wanted that,” Keith said. “There’s a reason he didn’t say anything.”

Ulaz stepped out of the lion with Shiro in his arms.

“It doesn’t exactly hurt, it’s kind of like pressure but it’s all down my back and down to my knees.” Shiro was explaining his discomfort with Ulaz. “You don’t have to carry me.”

“If you are unwell you should rest,” Ulaz insisted.

The closer they got the richer the smell got. It made it tempting to reach out and try to touch him in hopes that Shiro would decide to let them assist him. They could help take the edge off. Once one of them got to sink into his slick, hot, hole he would…

Ulaz hissed as he walked past daring anyone to come closer. They took two steps back.

“Sorry guys,” Shiro apologized. “I’ll see ya when I’m feeling better.”

“He seems pretty coherent for someone in heat,” Pidge noted. “He led the attack and everything.”

“You wouldn’t know from looking at him.” Hunk agreed.

Keith stalked out of the room, not giving any more input on the conversation.

“Did Ulaz just leave with a Shiro who is in heat?” Lance realized.

“Oh my,” Allura blushed. They all knew Shiro and Ulaz were fond of each other but they didn’t think that it would lead to something like this.

~.~.~.~.~

The first thing Ulaz did once they were alone in their room was strip Shiro down and get him into the tub. He ran the water just hot enough too sooth the tension out of Shiro’s back and groin.

Shiro let out a sigh as he sank into the bubbles. He’d been worried about the trouble his heat would bring the closer it drew near. He had no way of getting suppressants for his species, and he was surrounded by alphas. It had come as a relief when they found Ulaz and he became their liaison when they worked with the Blades of Marmora.

Apparently, it wasn’t Galran custom to strip an omega bare and knot them at the first signs of heat. Ulaz was pampering him. He let Shiro soak until he felt well enough to exit the water. He immediately was there with a fluffy towel to wrap him in. Once he was dry Ulaz tucked him under the thick blankets with a heating pad for his back and groin.

“Do you require anything else for your comfort?” Ulaz asked stroking Shiro’s head.

“No,” Shiro relaxed into his blanket cocoon. “I’m already feeling better.”

“I apologize for not having the proper medication,” Ulaz frowned. “But I have a few home remedies that should help to keep the edge off.”

“You don’t have to,” Shiro said. “This isn’t my first time having to go through heat without my pills.”

“Will you be able to go through it without discomfort in this state?”

“It’s going to get worse before it gets better,” Shiro admitted.

Ulaz frowned as he contemplated his next move. He rummaged through his bag and started to pull out a few items.

“This should help,” Ulaz set to work getting everything ready. He had what looked like a humidifier. He set it up by the bed and it started to release soothing scents. He also pulled out some sort of cream and a mix of sweet and savory snacks.

“The cream is for the pain, and these,” he held up the food, “are because you look like you could use a snack.”

“What would I do without you?” Shiro sighed as Ulaz applied the cream. His hand rubbed over Shiro’s stomach and down lower over his pubic triangle. He was already hard, his cock drooling pre-cum and his entrance was wet, but Ulaz ignored all this as he worked. He didn’t even blink when Shiro let out a soft moan. Once he was done he wrapped Shiro back in the blankets.

Ulaz let Shiro stay bundled as he fed him by hand. Shiro smiled up at him.

“What did I do to deserve you,” Shiro beamed. “You’re too kind.”

“I’m not doing anything more than what a proper mate should do.”

“I’ve never been pampered like this before. When my heat sneaks up on me, I usually get left to fend for myself.” Shiro confessed. “People either want to knot me or think I’m a nuisance.”

“I take great joy in being trusted to care for you,” Ulaz told him. “It’s an honor.”

Shiro reached out from under the blankets towards Ulaz. At first, Ulaz thought Shiro was reaching for the other snacks but, he went past that to drape his arms around Ulaz’s neck and pulled him down on top of him.

Their lips met. Shiro kissed him hungrily trying to convey all the passion he was feeling. He was so hot, hotter than he ever felt before, and he needed Ulaz.

“Takashi?” Ulaz questioned him when they broke apart. “Are you sure?”

“I want you,” Shiro arched up to him. His face was flushed and he was panting. He wasn’t sure what was coming over him. Even before when he was in heat with a potential partner he hadn’t been this turned on.

Maybe it was because Ulaz had unknowingly set the mood. He was always so tender with Shiro, but today it was different. There was a subtle flare of romance. Ulaz was focused on him, and his needs. Despite how tempting Shiro’s body was Ulaz was more focused on taking care of him.

And it was turning him on.

Ulaz still handled him delicately. He retracted his claws and pulled Shiro close. He kept the blankets around them even when he shimmied out of his pants and kicked them over the side of the bed. He’d been holding back since Shiro started emitting such a lovely scent last night.

He nuzzled Shiro’s neck and inhaled deeply. Shiro shivered when Ulaz lay on top of him and slowly started to move his hips. Their cocks rubbed against each other. The vein in the underside of Shiro’s being massaged by the texture of Ulaz’s.

“Ah,” Shiro melted into the sheets. It had been a long time since he’d been with anyone during his heat. Just a little bit of contact made him light-headed.

Ulaz was purring over him taking his time to let his cock rub over Shiro’s entrance. He was already wet and ready. He was clenching like crazy. He needed to be stretched and filled. But it had to be Ulaz. His body was craving him.

“How far am I able to go?” Ulaz asked. He was worried he may overstep a boundary.

“Knot me,” Shiro moaned. “I’m ready. Please. I need you.”

Ulaz purred and rubbed the narrow tip of his cock against Shiro’s soaked entrance. He sank in slowly. His jaw dropped as he was caressed by Shiro’s tight heat. He was soft and snug around Ulaz’s fat cock.

“Ulaz,” Shiro pulled him closer. He let out a cry when Ulaz bottomed out. Ulaz moved slowly letting Shiro get used to being filled. It wasn’t enough to sate him. He started to beg for more and told Ulaz to go faster. But Ulaz kept a steady pace, keeping Shiro worked up, but not overwhelmed.

Shiro gasped whenever Ulaz brushed over his prostate, and Ulaz keened when Shiro started to tighten around him. He knew when this started that it wouldn’t last long, but he was hoping he could hold out for a bit more. He was enjoying the intimacy of being face to face with Shiro when they were like this. Shiro lay bare before him, completely vulnerable and open.

“I’m close,” Shiro warned, but Ulaz could already tell from the way his thighs quivered around his waist. He wasn’t in much better shape. The knot at the base of his cock was forming and was already starting to make it difficult to move.

Shiro quaked around Ulaz. He arched up to, exposing his neck to Ulaz, who took the invitation and licked along Shiro’s pulse.

They made love slowly. Ulaz took care to roll his hips in a way that left Shiro moaning and gasping in pleasure. Each thrust brought him that much closer to finding relief. He just wanted Ulaz’s knot: to be filled.

A sloppy slick noise accompanied their voices as they got closer. Shiro clung to Ulaz crying his name when the knot tied. Ulaz purred over him and nuzzled their noses together. Ulaz’s pulsating cock stayed pressed to Shiro’s prostate. It left him writhing in pleasure as Ulaz rolled his hips in small circles. Being tied didn’t allow much room for movement, but it was just enough that…

Ulaz straightened his back and let out a deep growl as he came inside of Shiro. It was burst after burst of hot cum flooding Shiro until he could barely hold it. It was then Shiro came as well, whimpering Ulaz’s name.

Ulaz collapsed on top of Shiro. He was mindful of the bulge that was Shiro’s stomach full of his cum. Shiro curled up to him, sighing in content.

“Feeling better?” Ulaz asked.

“Much,” Shiro yawned. His eyes were already getting heavy.

“Good. Get some rest,” Ulaz kept his arms around Shiro’s waist. “I’ll bring you something to eat when you wake up.”

“Thanks,” Shiro relaxed in Ulaz’s hold not minding the knot that was still swollen inside of him, the thick cock that was still stretching him or how full he was of Ulaz’s cum. He was still coming down from his natural high. But he felt safe here, so it was easy to fall asleep.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think and drop me a comment ^^


End file.
